


I Promise To Love You Forever.

by CrypticGabriel



Series: DDLB Sheith [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Allura (Voltron), Age Play Caregiver Iverson (Voltron), Age Play Caregiver Shiro (Voltron), Age Play Little Curtis (Voltron), Age Play Little Keith (Voltron), Anxiety, Daddy Kink, Depression, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Transphobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Hunk (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Transphobia, age gap, ddlb, implied depression, top surgery, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Shiro and Keith have been in a relationship together for over a year. They love each other and complement each other in their now therapeutic sessions. After some convincing and pondering, Shiro wants to ask Keith a very important question. At the same time, Keith anxiously awaits approval for top surgery.





	I Promise To Love You Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Unless more inspiration comes for one-shots, this is the conclusion to my DDLB AU! Instead of sharing a fic thread on twitter first like I did for the others, this is exclusively on ao3!  
And I post this, ON MY BIRTHMAS owo I hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMERS:  
1\. TRIGGER WARNINGS: Daddy Kink and Age Play. The implied transphobia is through anecdote about past relationship Keith has had and is very brief.
> 
> 2\. Shiro in this AU is 33. Keith turns 23. While they're implied to regularly have age play sessions where Shiro is seen as a "Daddy Dom" and Keith is seen as a "Little Boy," they're both consenting adults that see each other as consenting adults inside and outside of their sessions. Any comments implying otherwise or making accusations will be removed or ignored.
> 
> 3\. I know little about the process of top surgery, relying mostly on research and anecdotes from Youtube. Top surgery is in the very distant future for me, but I've heavily looked into it. But of course, there's a huge difference between thinking what it's like and knowing exactly what it's like. If any afab person that has had top surgery feels that there's anything at all that I got wrong or need to add about recovery time and restrictions, DO NOT HESITATE to let me know! I will happily make corrections if need be.

_“It’s so good to see you _again.”

Shiro sat with Iverson at the Altean Bar. Keith talked with Allura and looked so happy. She also introduced him to some other Littles that also came with their Caregivers. Shiro particularly was happy to meet Iverson.

“It’s great to see you too,” Shiro smiled. “You weren’t here last time I was here. What do you think of Keith?”

“He’s such a sweetheart,” he said. “And very kind. When was the last time you were here?”

“It was three weeks ago.”

“Oh!” Iverson smiled sheepishly. “Well, you know my Little, Curtis.”

Shiro looked over where the other Littles were hanging out together. They were closer to the main entrance and talking, smiling together. He met Curtis the very first time he came here. He was tall and dark-skinned, and he was talking with Keith and a couple others.

“Yes, what about him?” he asked curiously.

He then lifted up his left hand. “My Little and I got married. We had a private ceremony, just family. And while you were at the meeting, we were on our honeymoon.”

“Wow, that’s great!” Shiro grinned. “Congratulations! Wait.” He pursed his lips. “Caregivers and Littles can get married?”

“Of course,” he insisted. “At least, romantic couples can get married, if that’s what they want to do. Curtis had been wanting to for so long, and regrettably I’ve been oblivious to his subtle hints. So, when I finally proposed to him, he was so happy.”

Shiro looked back over to where Iverson’s new husband was. He was now showing his ring to everyone and looking giddy. Keith seemed mesmerized by it.

They’d been together for over a year now. Shiro deeply loved Keith, and his feelings were reciprocated. The thought didn’t occur to him that they could get married. Outside of their sessions, they were a happy couple.

“What do you think about getting married?” Iverson asked. “I don’t want you to feel pressured into it if you don’t want it, just because I did it.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” He smiled faintly. “I would like to get married someday. I love Keith very much. But I don’t think Keith wants the same thing. We never talked about marriage.”

“You can look into it,” he assured. “The worst he can do is say no.”

“I guess,” he said. “I’m not ready to ask yet.”

Iverson patted his shoulder. “Married or not, you’re still a great Caregiver no matter what. You look much better than you did when we first met.”

“Thank you,” he smiled. “I feel much better.”

“Daddy?” Keith came over and took Shiro’s hand. “I made a new friend. Do you want to meet him?”

“Sure, Baby Boy,” he crooned. “I’d love to.”

Keith came back with Iverson’s husband. He and Curtis were happily walking together.

“Hello, Baby.” Iverson smiled and kissed his husband.

“Hi, Daddy.” Curtis’ smile stretched from ear to ear.

“Daddy, this is Curtis. Hi, Mr. Iverson.”

“Hello, Keith.” Iverson always looked so warm and nurturing, no matter who he was talking to. “Is it nice to hang out with people that also share your interests?”

He nodded happily. “That’s why Daddy started bringing me here. It’s so nice here.”

Shiro grinned. “I’m glad you like it, Baby.”

He had to admit to himself right then. He wanted to marry Keith.

\--

_“Baby?” Shiro talked to Keith on _the phone. His lover sounded really upset. “What’s the matter?”

“I still haven’t gotten a call from Dr. Throk. It’s been two months…”

“Oh, my love.” He frowned. “I’m sorry. Why has he been so unresponsive?”

“It’s fine,” he mumbled, sounding numb. “I don’t think I should trust his reviews online. The surgery results didn’t look very good.”

“Keith, I know you’re just saying that because you were upset. You loved the result pictures…”

Keith started breaking down crying over the phone. He’d been trying for months to find a good surgeon for top surgery. His savings were fully stocked up specifically for when he needed his time off work. He had so many things to worry about in the process, more specifically insurance coverage and location. And so far, he’d either been ignored or their wait times were way too long. He went through all his current options. He just wanted to keep within a hundred-mile radius, and Dr. Throk was the last person that met their criteria. This whole process was a source for most of his stress now, and they’d been having a lot more sessions together than usual.

“I’m scared,” he sobbed. “No one wants to work with me, Daddy. Not even Hunk’s surgeon was available.”

“Keith…” Shiro stepped back from the store he was about to enter. “Baby Boy, don’t worry. That’s not true. Everyone that hasn’t responded to you have no idea what they’re thinking. Now, there’s another surgeon that we looked at together that you haven’t contacted yet. Look into her, and in the worst case scenario, we can move away for a little while. Okay?”

“But Dr. Leifsdottir is two hundred miles away. I can’t afford to stay in a hotel for that long.”

“Baby, don’t worry about that,” he assured. “I’ll be there with you. I can help you, my Baby Boy. You deserve to have this surgery. I’ll do anything I can to help you.”

Keith sniffled. “O-okay. Thank you, Daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he smiled. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy. Bye.”

“Bye, Baby Boy.” As he hung up, he looked at the sign for the jewelers in the mall. He was going to do it. Keith’s birthday party was next week, and that was the day Shiro was going to propose to him.

The ring he bought was gorgeous. The stone was impressive, too. He couldn’t wait to give it to him.

\--

_Shiro was so nervous on the _day of Keith’s birthday party. He was more worried about messing up this proposal than he was about Keith possibly saying no. Tensions were a little high in their relationship right now, with Keith anxiously waiting for a response from top surgeon Dr. Leifsdottir. Shiro showed up at his mother’s house early to help give him a pep talk.

“It’s only been a week, but I’m so nervous!” Keith bit his lip. “What if she rejects me too?”

“Keith.” He gently held his shoulders. “Relax. Please, baby. Today is your special day. You should be having fun.”

He heard Keith’s uncles start to make their way in the house. Keith looked a little more relaxed, but not quite.

“You’ve got this, baby.” He gave him a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Keith smiled. He held his hand and brought him downstairs.

Shiro had met all his uncles before, and they were all pretty nice… when they want to be. Antok and Kolivan had both threatened to kill him if he ever hurt him, though. Everyone was happily having a great time, including Keith. He got a few presents, and the dinner was delicious.

When it was time for cake, Keith got a phone call. He rejected it so everyone can sing to him and he could blow out the candles without any other interruptions.

“So, who was that?” Regris asked as Krolia cut the cake.

“I didn’t answer,” Keith said. “I don’t know, but they left a voicemail. It’s probably a scammer.”

Thace shook his head. “Maybe it isn’t.”

“Thace is right. You should look into it.” Kolivan picked his phone up for him. “You said you’d been waiting for a call from that doctor.”

“O-oh, uh…” He lowered his head. “I don’t want to kill the mood.”

“It’s okay,” he smiled. “I got a good feeling about this one.”

Keith was still reluctant. “Okay… I’ll be right back.”

Shiro watched him go off into another room while sifting through his phone. He was worried about him still, and he was a little annoyed that his uncles were prying so much about something that took him hours to help Keith calm down from. However, he had to remind himself that they had been supporting Keith for many years. They were just as excited for Keith to get surgery as he was.

He fidgeted with the boxed ring in his pocket. It was almost time.

_“Mom?!”_

Keith suddenly shouted from the other room. His voice sounded thick. Was he crying?

“Mommy?” Keith was definitely crying, and Krolia rushed to see what was wrong. His uncles weren’t far behind.

Shiro was really concerned, but with everyone in the doorway, he couldn’t see. “Keith?” he called. “Keith, what’s wrong?”

He was still sobbing, face in his hands. “Mom… c-can you?”

Krolia moved closer to the group. She was holding his phone. “Listen to Keith’s voicemail, and you’ll understand.” She then started the recorded message.

_“Hello, Mr. Kogane, this is Dr. Leifsdottir’s office. We have received your information regarding your request for gender confirmation surgery. We are pleased to inform you that your health insurance will cover most, if not all, of your expenses. We have a consultation opening on November sixteenth, which is roughly three weeks from now. Dr. Leifsdottir will meet with you and discuss with you on what to expect for your chest masculinization surgery. To finalize your appointment, please give us a call as soon as you’re able. Thank you very much for your interest, and we hope to see you soon.”_

When Keith could finally move his head up from his hands, he was soaked with tears but smiling from ear to ear. Shiro mirrored his smile. Keith’s uncles were so thrilled! They were running up to him and taking Keith into their arms.

“That’s amazing!” Ulaz grinned. “Best birthday present ever, right Keith?”

He smiled and wiped his eyes. “Yeah!”

That was true. Shiro briefly felt the boxed ring again. He didn’t want to spoil the mood by proposing, especially if there was a strong chance he’d say no. This should just be a special celebration with his family.

“Shiro!” Keith then happily called him over.

He hurried to him and took him in his arms. “See, Baby? Now you’ll have top surgery.”

“Yeah,” he grinned. “I couldn’t have done this without you guys.” He gave him a sweet kiss. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

“I love you too, baby.” He held him closer. One day he was going to ask Keith to marry him. Just not today.

\--

_They made reservations for a hotel _ten minutes away from the clinic. They were bringing all the comforts of home with them, and so many thoughts were going through their heads. Shiro also could take all of his work with him on the go and participate in conference calls. But as for the week of Keith’s operation, those days he was not going to work. They were leaving very soon by car. Shiro hoped to propose while on the trip, but there was one problem.

While the two of them were getting through their own room, Krolia and Kolivan were also coming along. In fact, they were taking Kolivan’s truck there. Keith’s other uncles were coming after Keith’s surgery.

“You’re going to feel so good after this.” Hunk was there to see him off and gave him a big hug. “If you need any advice, I’m only a phone call away.”

“Okay. Thanks, Hunk.” Keith smiled, lingering just a bit longer before moving to say goodbye to his friends.

Allura then hugged Keith goodbye. “Good luck! Please, keep in touch.”

“I will. Bye, Allura.” He smiled and went over to his uncles.

She then walked up to Shiro. “So, did you ask him yet?”

He shyly shook his head. “There hasn’t been a good time yet. With Keith’s appointment being set up and his mom and uncles making sure he’s all set… Even Kolivan looked like he wanted to bite my head off when Keith told them all we were sharing a room together.” He sighed. “I’m starting to think that they don’t like me being with Keith at all, let alone marrying him.”

“They’re just protective, that’s all,” she assured. “You two love each other so much. You’re both great together. Don’t let them bother you. Hey, if you’re really that nervous, then ask for their blessing. I’m sure they’ll love that.”

“You’re right.” Shiro smiled. “Thank you, Allura.”

“You’re welcome.” She gave him a hug. “Take care. And good luck.”

“Thanks. See you soon.”

They all piled into Kolivan’s truck. Kolivan made it a point to separate Shiro and Keith in the back by stacking bags up in the middle seat.

“Kolivan, was this really necessary?” Keith pouted. “I want to sit next to Shiro.”

“You will, when you get to your own room. But not in my truck.”

“Kolivan does have a point, Keith,” Krolia said.

He crossed his arms. “You two need to be nicer to Shiro.”

“Keith, don’t worry about me.” Shiro gave him a smile. “They’re doing what’s best for you.”

“Sure, but I’m not a baby.” His lower lip stuck out in a further pout.

\--

_The ride had been quiet until _about half-way through, when they decided to stop and rest about two hours away from the clinic. They rested in a motel, and while Keith was fast asleep, Shiro woke up from a nightmare. He stayed up with all his thoughts racing. At one point, he got up from the bed and fished through his bag.

He found his engagement ring and took it out of the box. He was near to tears, thinking about wanting to marry Keith. Shiro grew so nervous that he wanted to back out of it. It wasn’t like Keith’s family really liked him that much. Sure, the two of them both suffered mentally and had been recovering together, but Shiro was stressing himself out to the point that he was so afraid of everything going wrong. What if Shiro caused their relationship to end just by proposing? Keith could say no, and that could be the end of it.

Shiro sniffled and wiped his eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea. He should back out.

“Shiro?”

He tensed and looked up, startled when seeing both Krolia and Kolivan were awake.

“I-I’m sorry,” he gasped and quickly hid his ring. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I’m surprised Keith didn’t wake up.” Krolia kept her voice down. Much to Shiro’s dismay, Krolia took the ring from him. “How long have you had this?”

Shiro felt more tears well up. He looked away. “A little over a month. I-I love your son very much. But the last thing I want to do is ask Keith to marry him if that’s not something he wants. And I’m so afraid to ask him.”

“You should be,” Kolivan teased. “This is a big step.”

Krolia frowned. “What makes you think you’ll upset my son if you ask?”

Shiro sniffled. “What we have is perfect. Keith never mentioned marriage. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. B-but we don’t have to be married.”

“Let me stop you right there.” She patted his shoulder. “When Keith was very little, he loved walking around with a blanket over his head like it was a veil. He’d begged his dad to walk him down the hall like an aisle, so that he could practice walking with his daddy on his wedding day. He’s wanted this forever.”

Kolivan listened too. “For the first year after he came out to me, he’d been so afraid that no one would want to commit to him enough to marry him. Guys only wanted him for the short term, and he’d come home in tears after a date. He told me about how he was often harassed for not being ‘man’ enough, and he’s been dumped several times because they thought he wasn’t good enough for them. Shiro, you’ve been with him for over a year. If you ask him, he will be over the moon. He’d be so happy.” He sighed. “But, if you back out, and Keith finds out the reason why you did, he will never forgive you. And neither will we.”

He frowned, trying to calm down. “Really?”

“Yes. To all of it,” he chuckled.

Krolia smiled at him. “I know we’re hard on you, but that’s because we care about you. You’ve become a part of our family. And, truth be told, we’d love to see you two get married.”

“Oh…” Shiro smiled and wiped his eyes. “Thank you. But… how do I ask him?”

“Don’t rush it.” She smiled. “Ask him in a way that comes rom the heart. Wait until the right time.”

Shiro nodded his head. “I want to propose before his surgery. But if that turns out not to be a good time, then I’ll wait until the perfect time.”

“Good.” Kolivan patted his shoulder. “We support you. Just don’t do anything to hurt him, or I will do some proposing of my own. And it won’t be nice.”

He gulped nervously. “Good call.”

\--

_Keith’s consultation went very well. His _surgery was now the next day, and time flew by so fast. Keith’s uncles were going to be here by the time Keith got out of surgery. This was their only time alone. They decided to make every moment of their last day alone count. A romantic dinner, seeing the local sights in a new town… A passionate night to finish it off. It was perfect.

As they lay there, breathless and blissed out, they kissed each other with the blankets strewn out over their bodies. Shiro knew this was the perfect time, while they were happy together. He was already mentally preparing himself to propose.

However, despite the amazing day they had, Keith’s smile was starting to fade while he was rubbing Shiro’s chest.

“Keith…” Shiro watched him and shifted closer. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Keith’s eyes started to water. “I-I’m sorry…” He covered his face. “I’m so sorry. Today was such an amazing day. B-but I’m scared. I’m scared of things going wrong in the surgery.”

“Oh…” He nuzzled his hair when holding him close. He heard Keith start to cry in his chest. “It’s natural to be nervous. But everything is going to go so well. Dr. Leifsdottir’s results look terrific, and yours will, too. And when you’re all healed, I’ll always take my time to enjoy your beautiful and flat chest.”

Keith looked up, his face still red from his tears. “You really think so?”

“Of course, baby.” He gently rubbed his shoulder. “I would never lie to you, my love.”

He smiled, wiping his eyes. “I love you so much, Shiro. I’ve just been so worried. This has to go right.”

Shiro nodded. “It will go right. I promise you that.” He gave him a kiss. “My beautiful Baby Boy. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” Keith kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Now, get some rest,” he murmured. “You’ve got a big day tomorrow. Everything is going to go well.”

“Can you sing to me, Daddy? Sing me to sleep…”

Shiro nodded and gave him a warm smile as he held him close. He hummed a gentle lullaby to him, nodding off along with Keith.

\--

_Shiro was so nervous. Keith had _been in surgery for a couple hours now, and he was sitting alone while Keith’s family all sat together. Shiro was so worried about the love of his life. He knew everything would go well, but that didn’t make him worry any less.

When Dr. Leifsdottir came out to see Keith’s family. Shiro quickly got up to hear how his lover was doing.

“How is he?” Krolia asked gently.

“He’s getting out of anesthesia now. Everything went well,” Dr. Leifsdottir insisted. “He has to stay here for today, and he has to come back in a week to get the drains removed. Here are his restrictions: No lifting his arms above his head. Don’t get his stitches wet the first week. He has to sleep on his back the first couple months. No sex, either.”

At that, Shiro’s cheeks burned a little. He hoped no one noticed.

“Make sure he follows these restrictions for proper healing. His scars can stretch the more he strains himself.”

“Okay.” Kolivan smiled. “Thank you. Can we see him?”

“Of course. I’ll bring you over to him.”

Shiro was so relieved and excited to see him. He wanted to make sure he was okay, but Keith’s family was all surrounding him. It frustrated him just a little, but he couldn’t wait to spend some time with his lover.

“Keith… hey, Baby.” Shiro smiled once he was able to stand a little closer.

Keith looked so out of it and tired, but when he saw Shiro, he had a smile plastered to his face. “I’m sore. But I’m okay.”

“Good.” He gently kissed his hand. “I told you everything would go well.”

Thace chuckled. “We can’t wait to see the results. You already look great.”

“Greater than ever,” Regris smiled.

“Thanks, everyone,” Keith smiled. “I wouldn’t have done this without you guys.”

Krolia kissed her son’s cheek. “We love you so much.”

“I love you guys too.”

\--

_“Okay Keith, are you ready?”_

_Keith _gulped as he tried to relax. He quietly held Shiro’s hand, with Kolivan and Krolia there beside him. Dr. Leifsdottir was getting ready to take the drains out.

“I-I don’t think so…” Keith took a nervous breath. “I’m scared.”

“Don’t be…” Shiro kissed his hand. “It’s okay.”

Keith smiled faintly and nodded his head. “O-okay. Okay… I’m ready.”

Dr. Leifsdottir smiled. “Okay. Here we go.”

Shiro moved back to let her work, but he kept a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder. The doctor carefully started removing the vest. Keith didn’t look down while they removed the drains. Shiro could see the stitch work now that his breast tissue was all removed.

“Keith, it’s okay…” Shiro crooned. “Baby, it looks terrific. Look down.”

With Shiro’s encouragement, Keith finally looked down at his torso just as Dr. Leifsdottir carefully removed the drains. Krolia was quick to move closer when Keith’s eyes began to well up with tears.

“Keith, it looks great,” Krolia crooned as he started to cry. She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Sweetheart, how do you feel? Do you like it?”

Keith could barely talk as he let out a sob, quickly nodding his head. “Y-yeah, Mom.”

Shiro smiled, kissing his hair. Keith leaned up and gave him a kiss, his lip still quivering.

“Thank you,” Keith whispered. “Thank you s-so much.”

“Of course, baby. No need to thank me.” Shiro held him close, being careful of his chest. “I love you.”

\--

_Keith had a long and uncomfortable _recovery. Upon returning home, he was in a lot of pain the first couple days. Shiro was there for him through it all, waiting on him for every request. Keith moved in with him to recover, and when Shiro wasn’t working he took care of Keith.

“You don’t have to feed me,” Keith giggled in the middle of gentle mouthfuls. Shiro was feeding him in bed. “I’m not a baby.”

“I know, but I love spoiling you.” Shiro grinned and gave him a kiss. “And then it’s time for a bath.”

Keith smiled and relaxed on the bed. “I can’t wait for a bath.”

The two of them were so happy, and Keith eagerly got up for his bath. He undressed in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He kept staring at his chest and carefully touching it, a grin on his face.

“I love how it looks. It looks perfect.”

Shiro smiled and kissed his cheek. “I love it, too. I’ve always loved your body, but when I look at you, so happy like this… you look more beautiful than ever.”

His face got a deeper red, and he rested against him. “Thank you.”

Shiro drew his bath and helped him in. He wouldn’t let Keith strain himself, even if he wanted to.

As Shiro scrubbed his hair, he gave his lover happy kisses on his face.

“You’re gonna get your lips all soapy,” Keith grinned.

“I’m okay with that.” Shiro happily cleaned him up and bathed him. “You’re gonna get all cleaned up. You wanna watch a movie in bed?”

Keith nodded. “Yes, I want that.”

Shiro grabbed a robe for Keith to dry off. The two of them relaxed together in comfortable clothes with movies and snacks. They held hands, with Keith starting to nod off.

Shiro smiled and nuzzled him. “Baby, I’m glad you’re feeling a lot better. Soon you’ll be able to do things on your own again.”

As Keith kept close, he looked up at his boyfriend. “Shiro… do you think about the future?”

He blinked. “Yes. Of course, I do,” he smiled. “I think about it all the time.”

“Am I in it?”

“Absolutely.” Shiro smiled. “You _are_ my future. You’re my baby, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Keith perked up. “You do?”

Shiro nodded just as a little lightbulb went off in his mind. This was it. This was the perfect time. “I know about when you were young. Your mother told me that you begged for your dad to walk with you down a hallway, with a blanket on your head as you imagined what it’d be like on your wedding day.”

It was then that Keith looked confused, scared even. “Y-yeah… But that was when I thought that I wanted to be a bride. And Dad’s no longer with us.”

“You’re right. You’re not a bride.” Shiro looked at him and noticed that he might’ve been afraid for the worst. “But even though your father’s not here, he’d be happy to look down on you and see your mother or Kolivan walking with you down the aisle.” He reached behind him to his nightstand until he felt the box he’d been looking for.

“Shiro?” Keith sat up. “S-Shiro, what are you doing?”

He smiled faintly. “You may not be a bride, but I’ll do anything to have you as my groom.” He then showed him the engagement ring, at long last.

“Oh my god… Shiro?” Keith kept looking from the ring and Shiro, back and forth. “I-is this for real?”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There is no one else I’d rather be with than you. And this ring is a promise of that.” Keith was growing very emotional, which was contagious and rubbing off on Shiro. His eyes watered through his smile. “Keith Kogane, I love you so much. And I will always love you.”

“Shiro!” he sobbed. “Shiro, this is…!” He carefully took Shiro’s hands from underneath the ring.

“Keith Kogane… will you do the honor of becoming my husband?” Shiro sniffled. “Will you marry me?”

He nodded, unable to convey his happiness into words. They were careful as they quickly held each other, giving tear-soaked kisses and nearly dropping the ring on the bed. Keith smiled through his crying, his hand shaking while Shiro slipped the ring on his finger.

“I love you so much,” Keith grinned, sniffling and keeping close.

“I love you too, baby.” Shiro wiped his eyes and smiled. This was so worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
